Before the Storm
by Tokebi211
Summary: Misa's last encounter with the detective. L is desperate for clues. Misa's determined to bring him down with the weapon she knows the best. No romance here, but quite a bit of animosity.


Brought to you by Tokebi Arts

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Before the Storm**

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Soon, very soon…. It'll all be over,_

Amane Misa happily thought as she walked to her long-neglected apartment. While it was regrettable that she could not stay by her Light's side longer, she was glad to get away from Ryuuzaki's ominous lair. Having an entire floor or not, it was still a place of imprisonment and oppressive surveillance that smothered her spirit.

She had to admit though, she had come to enjoy the company of most members of the investigators: Yagami-san with his fatherly authority, Mogi who was ever so dependable, and Matsuda.

_Stupid Matsu…_

She thought with a wistful smile. The poor guy was in near tears as they bid farewell earlier in front of the headquarters. She prided in her ability to win people's hearts whether it be by her looks or child-like innocence, and seeing Matsuda becoming so ensnared by her charm was empowering.

But there were two people that she knew would not fall under her spell. Her lips came together in a pout as she pictured the two contrasting faces, like the beauty and the beast. No matter, she dismissed. She and Light were in a mission together, and at the end of the road, he would eventually come to reciprocate her devotion. She was content with her current role of assisting him in his grand scheme. What a perfection of a human being he was! His perfect body of Adonis equipped with unsurpassed brilliance of mind, if that was not by divine intervention, she could not think of what was. His mere presence made her swoon.

Then there was the _other_ impermeable man. She snorted with displeasure at the thought of the monkey, known as Ryuuzaki, the cause of all the trials and tribulations that she and Light were going through. She was an easy-going person by nature and hated holding grudges. But the man simply unnerved her to no end. It was not his outward weirdness that had the effect, but rather the unapproachable air he exuded. He often acted like a goof or pretended friendliness when the situation necessitated it, but she knew the fakeness of it all from the detached look in his emotionless eyes. She could not stand the way those unreadable eyes would come to rest upon her, dissect her, but never appreciate her.

_No matter,_ she thought grimly this time.

_He will disappear from my life._

She did not comprehend the details of Light's plan but he had her utmost respect and trust. None of their adversaries will stand a chance against her Light's brilliance and all she had to do was follow his guidance. _Speaking of…_ She hurried her steps as she walked through the front entrance of her building. She had to change out of her miniskirt and into something more comfortable before venturing into the woods to dig.

She barely suppressed the urge to skip as her heart swelled with anticipation. Oh, she felt so excited! _Soon, very soon, the world will become our paradise. _Her fingers shook a little as she fumbled for her keys in the purse.

The door finally swung open with a creak to reveal her dusty room just as it was left what seemed so long ago. Even though she knew there was no one, she held out her arms wide and yelled happily,

"I'm home!"

…..

As it was her habit even if no voice ever answered her back. This time, however, there was a quiet answer,

"Welcome home, Misa-san."

A high-pitched shriek escaped Misa's lips followed by a soft thud as her purse fell to the floor. She sharply turned to face the source of the voice.

There in the corner of the room, partly obscured by her couch, stood a long shadowy figure. Even though features were indiscernible with the little hazy sunlight filtering through a small window, it did not take her frantic mind long to piece together the dreadfully familiar voice and unmistakable hunched form.

"R… Ryuuzaki-san!"

Misa placed a hand over her heart as if her heart was about to actually leap out of her chest. But the momentary fright subsided soon and was replaced by a flare of anger.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this another one of your dirty tricks? You let me go free just an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to put you in any more distress than I already have. I only wanted to visit you. It seemed I got here too early and I let myself in."

With an exasperated sigh, Misa flopped down on her futon. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, she noticed with a shudder his wide eyes following her every movement while the rest of his body stood stock-still. Why did she have to endure this again in her own home?

"Fine, fine. It's not like I have anything to hide. Would Ryuuzaki-san at least take a seat? You're unnerving me… Then again… never mind."

"I will stand. Thank you."

His gaze finally left her as he stepped out of the corner. He shuffled towards the door that was left ajar forgotten, and closed it. His voice continued on quietly, without turning to face her.

"Nothing to hide, eh?"

Misa felt her heart quickening its pace again. _Did he know?_

"Come on, Ryuuzaki-san! You spent enough time watching poor Misa, you probably know more about her than Misa does herself," she whined with her cutest voice possible, while thinking herself lucky that he was not looking at her to notice the surprise.

He slowly turned. But instead of looking her way, he made a show of walking around the room with his index finger resting on his chin in an imitation of a stooped philosopher, unblinking eyes taking in the sight of her various dolls and paintings.

"If I may say so, Misa-san, I'm a little surprised. These grim effects do not suit a lovely girl such as yourself."

She blinked at the strange incongruence of flattering words spoken in a bored monotone. Then her eyes hardened with impatience. _He's not flirting, that's for sure. God knows what's going on in that monkey's head._

His voice droned on, "Beautiful Misa, the idol Misa. Why must she occupy herself with gruesome things as death and mass murder?"

"You don't know anything!" she blurted out before she could think. Tears threatened her eyes with overwhelming rush of emotions – frustration at the thought of ruined evening, anger over having to deal with this uninvited guest just when she was so happy to be finally free, and the nagging fear that Ryuuzaki had something up his sleeve. The worst part was that she was alone… with _him._ She couldn't stand it, she hated to admit it; she feared him.

"I've already told you why I am indebted to Kira! My life was in ruins until he stepped up to serve justice! Who was there for me before then? I have a chance at happiness again thanks to him. All I want is peaceful life with Light in a just world. Why won't you leave him and me alone? Why…"

She stopped abruptly, realizing she said too much. She buried her face in her palms, wishing his unwanted presence would somehow magically disappear. A moment later, cold fingers wrapped around her thin wrists, gently pulling her hands away. She lifted her head with a gasp, to find herself looking right into the dreaded two black orbs just inches away from her face.

"Misa-san, Yagami-kun is working hard at the headquarters even as we speak in order to bring this case to a close. He is supposedly working alongside me to bring down the killer that you speak so highly of. Even you had been very enthusiastic in our endeavors until now. Do you see the only logical conclusion that I must draw in order to explain your wordings just now?"

"You don't know anything," she growled defiantly in a low tone to match his, snatching her hands away from his grasp. Then, it occurred to her. And she continued with more conviction this time.

"You've got nothing. I see it now. You'd never make a trip all the way here just for a chat. And there is no other business that would require your presence here. You're desperate."

Was that a twitch in his eyes?

"I know you. You're too stuck-up with your arrogant pride to admit that you were wrong. Light is spotless no matter how much you prod him, and so you came here thinking that you could trick stupid little Misa by catching her off guard into making a mistake you could use."

He stayed perfectly still in his crouch in front of her. His face did not betray any thoughts, thin lips tightly shut in utter lack of expression. But in his eyes, she observed with smug satisfaction, there _was_ a reaction. The perpetual look of disinterest was gone, and as if a thin veil of cataract had been removed, the black eyes shone with intensity she had never seen directed at her before. Emboldened with rush of adrenaline, she pressed on.

"But guess what? Misa isn't as stupid as you think. I didn't say anything you haven't heard from me before. So, Ryuuzaki, _you've got nothing!_ You hear me? Now get out of my life."

"I came here because…"

She flinched as her brain registered his voice, which showed no slightest change in pitch or tone. Because of the look he was giving her, she had been mentally bracing herself for a more… charged response than that.

"… I had to see it for myself, what you really are. I must admit, I am at a loss as to what exactly transpired after Higuchi's death. What I do know, however, is that something, somehow changed within you both. Yagami-kun's transformation does not surprise me; he merely returned to the way he used to be when I first met him, and I believe I understand his character pretty well.

"However, I still wonder about Amane Misa. Her profile that I established with research into her background and direct observation could not be any further from a character with a murderous intent. She is one of the sweetest person I came to know, and yet her heart is full of cold blood."

Her eyes widened and swayed with uncertainty, not knowing what to make of his words. Unlike her past experience with him, he seemed genuinely sincere this time. Nevertheless, she did not like at all being analyzed like that.

"More importantly, she possesses above average intelligence and yet she is completely blind to some obvious facts. Mainly, does she not see that she is being manipulated by a deluded boy?"

"He is not delusional!"

She shot up from the futon with such a force, Ryuuzaki had to step back a bit from his crouched position.

She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the heat of her flushed cheeks. She vaguely heard the rational voice of her mind telling her to shut up, but it was drowned out by uncontrollable fury.

_As if you know anything._

_I'm so sick of you insulting me. All this time… you intimidated me, you manipulated me, all with a straight face, and now you're lecturing me like I'm a little kid. Oh you think you're so much better._

_And how dare you insult _him_? He will kill you, and you'll disappear from my life for good._

_But before that… I will crack you. You won't think so highly of yourself then. I will show you, you are nothing but a mere man. You don't even compare to my Light. I can play you too. I won't fear you!_

A resolute smile slowly crept up the corner of her mouth. She unclenched her hands and let her arms relax at her sides. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ryuuzaki staring up at her, his eyes still wide and intent as ever, having never left her visage.

She crouched down to his level. His eyes blinked. Ignoring his unspoken inquiry, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his entire body tense up instantly against her skin, and she suppressed a gleeful smirk.

"Forgive me… Who would've thought Ryuuzaki-san had such fond feelings for MisaMisa?" she whispered sweetly into his ear.

He was silent and that satisfied her. Her left hand traveled up running through the tangled mess of his hair while the other proceeded to gently rub the back of his neck and between the shoulder blades. She could not see his face but imagined his bulging eyes widening even more in a likeness of a fish. She winced when her fingertips felt his clammy skin and bones jutting out from underneath. Still, she noted with a silent sigh of relief the faint smell of soap emanating from his skin. He was better than a monkey after all.

Then her eyes caught his hands around his ankles, jeans bunched up within their grasp. His knuckles were blanched white, fingers trembling. She suppressed a victorious laugh, relishing in his apparent struggle.

_Nothing but a mere man._

With a sudden inspiration, she pushed her body onto him, throwing him backward. With his mind too preoccupied – or too stunned, whatever the case may be – he did not have the time to brace himself and his back landed flat on the floor.

Misa's smooth, long legs immediately straddled his hips and her hands grabbed the black hair on either side of his head, effectively trapping him… and his gaze. Her silky blond hair cascaded down around her, tickling his face and neck.

She looked straight into his panicked eyes – oh how good it felt to finally reciprocate the feelings for all those times he domineeringly loomed over her! She lowered her head closer to his and flicked her tongue across his lower lip before gently biting it. His eyelids closed hesitantly, but not before she saw his black eyes roll back in pleasure. He was breathing heavily through his nose. Misa turned her face slightly to tease his cheek with her own. Then she noticed his hands, now awkwardly on his either side, still trembling fingers splayed out on the floor with nothing to grab onto.

"It's okay. You can touch me," she purred.

As encouragement, she pressed her groin against the telltale bulge of his jeans while her tongue snaked through his parted lips, eliciting a low moan from the man. His hands reached up, fumbling around her chest and then took a firm grip on the fabric of her blouse.

Suddenly, she was sailing through the air and was sprawled on the futon the next instant. She shook her head, blinking away dizziness.

"Stop it, Amane! Just stop it!"

The booming voice startled her to jump up and her legs backpedaled instinctively. Ryuuzaki was sitting up and wiped his mouth with a shaky hand. He stood up at the foot of the bed, panting from sudden exertion.

She drew up her knees in a defensive gesture, with wide eyes of a frightened deer…

…and watched silently as he seemed to fold into himself, dropping back to the floor on all fours. His head hung low dejectedly, and his chest heaved with each shuddering breath.

"Only if you would just listen… " he choked. "This is not what I… Why so angry… Only if you could see…"

Then he suddenly looked up. "He is not your savior, and your blind love for him will be your fall!" The tremor in his voice and his shining eyes conveyed urgency, almost to the point of desperation. For what, however, Misa did not understand. His pleas were gibberish to her ears.

His frantic eyes searched hers, still wide open in the look of surprise. But when he could not see the sign of recognition he was looking for, he let his head fall again, his mumbling barely audible. "I could have taken him down. If I have more time, just one more clue…"

They sat without any more words, the only sound coming from their uneven breathing.

Misa still stared blankly. Her eyes took in the pathetic sight in front of her and her ears heard what must have been the most incoherent rambling ever uttered consciously by this man. But her mind was numb in a state of shock at seeing L without the shroud of collected calm. She felt a sudden urge to wrap him in her arms again, and no thought of deceit crossed her mind this time. The thought was fleeting, however, as the numbness cleared away soon and her brain began processing what it had heard.

_Did he seriously think that he could persuade me to take his side? _

_What an idiot._

Finally he gathered his legs into a crouch, hands now steady on his knees. When he raised his head to face her again, dispassionate cloud was back in his eyes.

"Go away," she hissed.

He gave a nod and pushed himself up, looking away. "By the way, Misa-san…I _am_ fond of you, even though not in the way you might think."

"No one cares what you feel or think, Ryuuzaki," the venom of her cruel words mocked the softness with which she spoke. "And you've got nothing against us," she added cheerfully.

His already hunched shoulders slumped. "That is true," he replied. His feet shuffled towards the door.

"He will kill you."

He stopped. He seemed to seriously ponder this statement for a moment.

"We shall see," he finally answered with an oddness that Misa could not interpret whether it was conviction or resignation.

"Wait," Misa called out again as his hand reached for the doorknob. He paused and looked over his shoulder, not bothering to hide a hint of annoyance in furrowed brows.

"So… did you figure out what I really am?"

"Yes," he said without missing a beat. "Amane Misa is another deluded one who's beyond hope."

Misa sat scowling at the door long after he had disappeared. When she finally lowered her gaze, she found her purse lying on the floor. She picked it up and threw it at the door with an angry scream.

…..

It was already dark outside.

Weddie secured her helmet when she spotted the white shirt and baggy jeans shambling towards her. She turned the ignition key and the motorcycle came alive with a loud sputter.

"Any luck?" she asked nonchalantly, flicking away half-smoked cigarette into the gutter. He kept silent as he hopped on behind her, the mop of black hair hiding his face from her mirthful eyes. She shrugged it off as they sped away, but there was a slight twinge of heart when she felt Ryuuzaki's forehead resting on her back in a gesture of heavy weariness.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd very much appreciate constructive criticism as this is my first stab at fanfiction, well… at any fiction for that matter. **


End file.
